O Hierofante
by azedume
Summary: Você não deu ao mundo a paz utópica com a qual sempre sonhou, e se culpa por não conseguir atingir a perfeição que cobra de si mesmo. Você não sabe o quão tolo é. Um hierofante trazendo aos homens virtudes divinas. Que os próprios deuses não fazem questão de exercer. Você ajuda pobres infeliz diabos como esse, e nem ao menos aceita suas cortesias e festejos pra mostrar a gratidão.


**Só uma fanfiction desleixada e atrasada pra celebrar o aniversário e o meu carinho - desleixado - por esse cara que nem existe. Não tem betagem, foi feita às pressas, blablabla, o cachorro comeu meu trabalho, fessora.**

* * *

**O** **H**ierofante

- Você os guiou através de novos caminhos, lavando-os do orgulho imaturo. Os fez orgulhosos de caminharem por uma estrada de humildade e prontidão servil. Nas mãos do último, eles eram armas, eram destruição. Nas suas, são ferramentas para reconstruir nações.

- Eu sei... - ele fingia acompanhar o raciocino da representante de Hades e diplomata do Submundo sem tirar os olhos dos livros de registros, variando de um para outro, conferindo datas e valores. Subitamente, com a fala de Pandora - mesmo sem prestar atenção -, começou a se confundir com os dados.

- Administrando da melhor maneira possível, você proporcionou melhorias, não apenas para o Santuário, mas para os vilarejos mais pobres dos arredores de Atenas - ela continuava listando as proezas que ouvira falar e que testemunhara sobre o novo Grande Mestre da Ordem de Atena - Idealizou e pôs em prática o acordo de paz entre Hades, Atena e Poseidon. E que essa paz dure por céculos...

- Eu sei, Pandora, eu sei... - Agora impaciente, já desistira dos registros que verificava, tirando os cabelos da testa e esfregando a contra a face, deixando os óculos tortos no rosto.

- Não obstante, mesmo dotado de toda essa sensibilidade, você teve derrotas, e passou por cima das feridas. Sente falta de Fênix...

O olhar de ambos vagueou o salão por alguns instantes num silêncio pesado e triste que Pandora fez questão de quebrar sem demora.

- Você não deu ao mundo a paz utópica com a qual sempre sonhou, e se culpa por não conseguir atingir a perfeição que cobra de si mesmo. Você não sabe o quão tolo é. Um hierofante trazendo aos homens virtudes divinas... Que os próprios deuses não fazem questão de exercer.

Pandora pousou sua mão sobre a nuca do novo Grande Mestre. Em público, aquele seria um ato completamente reprovável. A intimidade deles havia diminuído consideravelmente, mas ainda era perene o suficiente para uma carícia sutil. Em relação à tal carícia, Shun apenas tirou os óculos e fechou os olhos por um segundo, massageando as têmporas, fingindo não ser agradável.

- Pandora, por favor...

- Se não estivesse noivo _daquela mulher_, você sabe que eu iria levá-lo para cima e-

Houve um barulho ensurdecedor, à principio. Era a porta sendo escancarada, e o som de fora - música alta e muitas vozes - invadindo o amplo escritório. Então a voz irritante e esganiçada - provavelmente já alterada pelo vinho - de um conhecido que se virou e fechou a porta novamente.

- SHUN! Ô seu filho da puta, tá todo mundo esperando você, e os músicos já chegaram, viu? Já tão servindo o vi... - fez uma pausa, encarando os representantes máximos de Atena e Hades num momento, no mínimo, comprometedor - Tô atrapalhando alguma coisa, gente?

Era Seiya, meio surpreso, meio incrédulo, meio temeroso. Pandora rapidamente tirou a mão da nuca de Shun, inclinando-se, em contrapartida, até sua boca ficar próxima o suficiente para que apenas ele escutasse o que ela viesse a dizer. Tão próxima, a sacerdotisa não pode evitar reparar em certos detalhes sob as vestes ritualísticas comuns ao Grande Mestre.

- Você ajuda pobres e infelizes diabos como esse, e nem ao menos aceita suas cortesias e festejos pra mostrar a gratidão deles no seu aniversário. E eu deveria te dar suspensórios novos, esses estão um tanto _démodé_, meu amor - Pandora sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Shun e logo se ergueu, andando até Seiya - Seiya! Promovido a Cavaleiro de Ouro? Meus parabéns, você não é tão inútil quanto parecia, pelo visto. Que echarpe horrível, querido, deixe-me, uh... Ajudá-lo - tentou ajeitar o lenço branco e a gola torta no pescoço de Seiya, que apenas ergueu o pescoço para frente, resmungando "_é só um lenço, não é nada de '_exaps_', não_" entre dentes. Quando terminou, Pandora apenas deixou no salão seu perfume e um último olhar provocativo para o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Seiya permaneceu olhando por algum tempo para a porta que Pandora deixou aberta ao sair.

- Que bundão, né? Quando a gente tava em guerra, ela só usava aqueles vestidões, nem dava pra ver...

- Seiya!

- Que? É verdade, ué...

- Olha, eu não tenho tempo pra ouvir essas bobagens - apesar disso, Shun sorria, rindo por dentro, da cara boba de Seiya.

- Cê tá com ela?

- Ahn? NÃO! Que pergunta.

- Mas cê tá vermelhinho, cara. Anda, rapaz. Se Sua Santidade bunda mole não levantar daí, eu vou ter que te tirar daí na base da porrada.

- Seiya, eu tô ocupado com esses registros. A senhora entendida de moda ali não deixou eu terminar.

Seiya andou para trás da mesa, puxando a cadeira onde Shun estava, erguendo-o quase à força. O amigo não apresentou muita resistência.

- A June ia matar você se ela soubesse que seu ex-rolo tava aqui.

- Pandora não é minha "ex-nada"-ugh-me ajuda aqui.

Shun se complicara ao tirar a bata, e Seiya agora puxava de qualquer jeito sem nem se importar se rasgaria.

- Saori me quebra e te quebra se você rasgar isso, cara.

- Deixa de conversa, rapaz, eu não rasguei nada. Tá aqui bonitinho, pendurado no cabide.

- Você acha meus suspensórios feios, Seiya?

Shun parou em frente ao espelho só para se ajeitar. Parecia mais um médico do que o líder de uma ordem iniciática secreta milenar. Um médico humilde, simples. E gostava assim. Suas roupas eram baratas e ele não fazia a menor questão de parecer tão elegante.

- Eu acho eles velhos. Mas são bonitos, até... E meu lenço? Que cê acha, hein? - perguntou Seiya, empurrando Shun com o quadril, tomando o espelho todo para ele, admirando sua garbosidade.

- Eu acho meio afeminado...

- É sério, Shun? Cê tá falando sério, cara?

Shun apenas conteve o riso e seguiu em direção à porta.

- Eu vou colocar tua foto de armadura no telão, mermão! Aí a gente vê quem é afeminado, falou? FALOU! - Seiya o seguiu bradando, irado, o que serviu de anunciação para a chegada do aniversariante. Shun, no saguão, recebeu as palmas e os sorrisos de todos, mas fez de tudo para fingir que não era com ele. Não gostava de toda aquela atenção. Não demorou para que a noiva viesse até ele. Recebeu-o com um beijo discreto, como se ainda fosse segredo que estivessem noivos. Ele tomou um pouco do vinho da taça de June, e ela limpou-lhe uma gotinha da bebida no canto da boca com o polegar.

- Achei que não fosse vir. Digo, achei mesmo que não fosse vir... O que ele tem?

- Seiya? - perguntou já sorrindo - Ficou ofendido com meu comentário sobre o lenço...

- Ah, o lenço. Ele perguntou se ficava bonito nele pra você também?

- Sim. Mas primeiro eu perguntei sobre os meus suspensórios.

- Eu acho que você fica lindo com eles - disse, envolvendo-o com o braço pela cintura.

Não demorou para que alguém viesse com um bolo cheio de velas - estava mais velho do que tinha ciência. Durante os brados de parabéns, Seiya não deixou de fazer a brincadeira que já era tradição, no "com quem será?".

- COM QUEM SERÁ? COM QUEM SERÁ? COM QUEM SERÁ QUE O SHUN VAI CASAR? HEIN? VAI DEPENDÊ SE O HYOGA VAI QUERÊ!

A piada não perdia a graça, mesmo que feita duas vezes por ano. Hyoga e Shun até se abraçavam na hora, e entravam na dança.

Eram bons momentos e, por maior que fosse a falta que certas pessoas fizessem, era uma honra para Shun ter nascido na mesma era que aquela gente. Ele só não sabia que era uma honra ainda maior para eles, tê-lo por perto.

* * *

**N/A:** Imagina o Seiya cantando e imitando o Silvio Santos que fica engraçado.


End file.
